Did You?
by cacacukachanhun
Summary: "Renjun-ah...Apa kau merasa cukup dengan hanya menjadi selingkuhan dari...tunangan kakakmu sendiri?" /Renjun tidak benar benar bisa mengerti kenapa bisa ia begitu mencintai, kenapa ia bisa begitu kriminal?/ ...tapi jantungnya merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali melihat Jungwoo bersama orang lain...huft? Jantungnya? Tidak. Ini bukan jantungnya!/ Wookhei (Jungwoo x Yukhei) WooRen/ChenJun
1. Chapter 1

Did You?

Ruangan berpenerangan tipe task lighting dengan lampu gantung raksasa ditengah itu terasa menegangkan. Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh kurus yang terbalut kulit sewarna daging manggis, yang kini duduk di sofa warna krem berbahan bulu.

"Apakah kau merasa cukup dengan hanya menjadi sebatas selingkuhan, Renjun-ah?"

/teaser chapter 1, did you feel enough?/

Renjun, Huang Renjun melangkah gontai menyusuri trotoar jalanan di Myeong-dong dengan wajah kusut. Beban berat menghinggapi kepalanya yang kini malah macet tanpa sebab. Renjun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tanpa semangat, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam dan Renjun tetap tak ingin pulang. Bahkan panggilan-panggilan di ponselnya sudah tembus 500 panggilan tak terjawab. Tapi Renjun tidak peduli. Bukan Jungwoo atau siapapun yang ia butuhkan. Renjun hanya membutuhkan jawaban. Ya. Hanya jawaban.

"Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini!"

"Tidak seperti yang kau kira, sayang! Dia bukan siapa-siapa buatku!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu! Kita selesai!"

"Tidak, sayang...jangan begitu!"

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku, kami hanya berteman. Lagipula dia sepupumu! Mana mungkin aku mengencaninya, sayang!"

"Hentikan ucapanmu! Aku pergi! Kita selesai!"

"Sayang! Jangan begini! Sebentar lagi kita menikah"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Renjun terdiam, menonton drama tengah malam didepan sebuah karaoke. Ia tidak mengerti, apa Tuhan menyindirnya?

Hahhh

Desah napas yang berat. Pilihan yang berat. Semua ini benar-benar berat

/flashback/

Bel pintu apartemen Renjun ditekan. Renjun yang saat itu sibuk memasak langsung meletakkan spatulanya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Singkat saja. Pintu dibuka dan munculah seseorang yang benar-benar dikenal Renjun. Nama lahirnya Huang Xu Xi, atau sekarang berubah menjadi Wong Yukhei dan sekalipun ia lebih senang dipanggil sesuai nama baptisnya. Lucas.

Yukhei bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi, ia lebih senang menendang bola langsung pada gawang. Jadi tanpa dipersilakan pun ia duduk. Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis itu selalu tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang sedikit sinis. Senyum khas Yukhei.

"Yukhei-ge, kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" Renjun berjalan pelan menuju pantry-nya, kematian kompor juga mengambil 2 kaleng soda.

Tanpa suara, Renjun tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja karena Yukhei bisa seenaknya kemanapun yang ia mau, termasuk kemari. Memang kalau bukan karena Yukhei, apa Renjun bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah begini?

" Renjun-ah. Aku kakakmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!"Renjun meletakkan kaleng soda dihadapan Yukhei. Yukhei mengambil ekspresi senyum yang aneh. Cenderung miris.

" Renjun-ah, aku sungguh tidak masalah kau pergi berkencan, berciuman atau tidur dengan Jungwoo"nyaris Renjun tersedak, nyaris pula bola matanya keluar saking terkejutnya.

" Ge-"

"Tapi... Apa kau merasa cukup dengan hanya menjadi sebatas selingkuhan...

...dari tunangan kakakmu sendiri?"

/flashback off/

Renjun akhirnya memilih pulang. Diam dan menyendiri mencari jawaban pada remah-remah debu. Berjalan perlahan sambil bertanya, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apakah itu benar?

Apa sudah benar semua ini?

Lalu ponselnya bergetar, sekali lagi... Jungwoo menelpon.

"Chagiya, kenapa tidak bisa kuhubungi?"tersirat kekhawatiran pada nada bicara pria akhir 24 itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan pergi kesana, kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Renjun menahan napasnya, rambutnya yang merah menyala dikibas angin dari jendela. Kepalanya dipenuhi terawangan perihal kejadian yang membuatnya pusing hingga sekarang.

"Chagi?"

"Ah! Nde hyung, maaf, aku melamun"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita ke dokter sekarang?"Dan nada khawatir yang membuat Renjun gila itu semakin menjadi.

"A-ani, tidak perlu, aku sangat baik sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Renjun-ah..."

"Apa hyung?"

"... Apa Yukhei mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

End of Prolog

Lanjut tidak yaaa?

Supaya tidak bingung, Caca jelasin konsep ff ini. Main charanya bisa berubah disetiap chapter. Tapi main pairnya tetaplah Wookhei sekalipun ini lebih pada 'you know what I mean'. Caca juga akan munculin chemistry yang bikin kalian berpikir jika ini bukan wookhei. Tapi ketahuilah. Caca udah kena Wookhei addicted. Disini chara akan dimunculkan sesuai kebutuhan. All NCT unit menber. Disini JungJun atau WooRen juga bakal dibikin jadi perusuh yg agak ribet. Bakal banyak scene yg membicarakan perasaan...hope you like it...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Did You?

Chapter 1 : Did You Feel Enough?

Huang Renjun, 21 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan hukum yang sedang dikejar skripsi. Hidupnya yang sudah kalang kabut mengurus skripsinya yang ia tunda sedemikian bulan kini harus ditimpa sebuah beban berat lainnya.

Apa ia bisa bertahan?

/.../

"... Apa Yukhei mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Inginnya Renjun melamun saja atau setidaknya mengabaikan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai... _kekasihnya_ itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan bertingkah bodoh juga membeo daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan _sialan_ semacam itu. Hiperbola? Ya, terserah. Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Renjun-ah?"

Suara lembut itu memorak-porandakan pertahanan Renjun. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar sialan. Yang lebih sialnya lagi ia terlalu mencintai si sialan ini.

"Tidak. Memangnya ia akan mengatakan apa?" meski hati dan perasaannya tak menentu Renjun berhasil mengeluarkan intonasi datar dalam kalimatnya.

 _Renjun POV_

Saat itu pukul 2 pagi ketika Jungwoo datang dan aku sedang memainkan remote televisi. Jangan tanya mengapa aku tak bisa tidur padahal malam telah sangat amat larut. Kalian sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. Dan ketika alasan kenapa aku tak bisa tidur datang dengan sebuah kantong plastik belanjaan di tangannya mau tak mau aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Chagi..."

Suara lembut itu...

Entah kenapa menyakitiku, menyesakkanku, dan rasanya hampir membuatku gila. Namun, ini sungguh aneh. Karena disaat bersamaan aku juga menginginkannya... _memilikinya utuh._

Lalu, tanpa diperintah tubuhku bangkit dari sofa yang tadinya kududuki dan kakiku otomatis berlari ke arahnya. Memeluknya. Menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan Jungwooku yang hangat. Aku takut. Aku...benar-benar takut. Takut jika ini akan berakhir. Rasa takut mencengkeram jiwaku. Membuat air mata tak lagi bisa kutahan. Jatuh mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku menangis.

"Chagi..."

Dia, Jungwooku memanggil. Tapi, aku masih menangis, mana mau aku mendongak.

"Lihat aku,"

Jungwooku menyentuh pipiku dengan gerakan lembut untuk kemudian ia tangkup dengan telapak tangan besarnya itu lalu mengangkatnya sedikit hingga mata kami bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Dan dalam pandanganku, aku melihat kilau bola mata karamel dengan indahnya, begitu indah bak kilau mutiara. Begitu dalam sedalam samudra, hingga tak seorang pun bisa menggapai apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Entah tersimpan sebagai apa aku di dalam pandangannya. Meski begitu dia adalah Jungwooku. Milikku. Suara dan sikap lembutnya yang seperti angin musim semi membuatku nyaman. Dan semua itu hanyalah milikku. Dia milikku!

"kenapa menangis, heum?"

Jungwoo milikku. Aku-

Hiks.

Hiks.

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Jatuh banyak sekali. Dadaku sesak. Kepalaku berkabut. Mencetuskan kalimat...Jungwoo milikku!

Milikku...

Milik...hiks...ku...

Hiks...milikku...hiks...hiks...

Tapi...

...apa benar...

...dia hiks...

...milikku?

Ataukah...

...hiks...

...sebenarnya dialah yang memilikiku?

/.../

Zhong Chenle, 19 tahun. Seorang anak bertubuh mungil dengan wajah imut. Saran saja, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang seperti bayi. Chenle itu termasuk ke dalam list 10 orang paling anti-mainstream di dunia. Oh, tentu saja ini menurut Renjun.

Ingin bukti?

Lihat saja kelakuannya sekarang. Marah-marah sambil mondar-mandir dihadapan Renjun. Oh ayolah! Ini kantin! Bagaimana jika ada melihat atau mendengar? Renjun bisa berakhir! Lagipula, hei! Renjun tidak patut dipersalahkan disini!

"Aku tidak paham jalan pemikiranmu, ge! Sungguh!"

Renjun menatap Chenle. Sungguh, andai saja ia bisa menutup mulut berisik Chenle dengan sepatunya, hal itu sudah pasti ia lakukan sedari tadi. Tapi, seorang Huang Renjun tidak mungkin melakukan hal konyol itu, kan?

"Apa perlu kutekankan sekali lagi? Bukan aku yang menggoda Jungwoo-hyung! Dia sendiri yang datang padaku! Lagipula Yukhei-ge juga tidak mencintainya! Lalu kenapa? Apa salahku jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?!" Renjun tak mau kalah. Ia tak pantas dijadikan tersangka. Hei, ia korban dalam kasus ini!

"Tapi kau tahu dia calon kakak iparmu! Oh God! Kemanakah Renjun, gege-ku yang berhati malaikat dan rasional?! Tinggalkan dia, ge! Tinggalkan!" Chenle mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak frustasi jika sahabatmu dengan bahagianya mau menjadi selingkuhan dari tunangan kakaknya sendiri? Dan parahnya ia bercerita padamu seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang mulia?

"Memangnya urusan hati menggunakan rasionalitas? Cinta itu bukan kehendakku. Ia datang dengan sendirinya. Katakanlah Tuhan yang memberikannya. jika sudah demikian, apa aku punya kesempatan untuk menghindar?!" sekali lagi Renjun membantah tidak terima. Sifat diplomasi khas pengacara miliknya mulai bangkit dan menguasai dirinya.

Chenle terdiam sejenak. Ia ikut menatap Renjun.

"Kau itu calon jaksa, ge! Kau akan menuntut untuk kebenaran! Memberi pertimbangan untuk menghukum kriminal! Lalu kenapa kau sendiri malah menjadi kriminal?!"

Tapi, jangan salahkan seorang Zhong Chenle, dia juga calon jaksa-jaksa penuntut umum.

Aargghhh.

Renjun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Apa benar ia yang salah disini? Kenapa pula ia yang bersalah?

"Aku bukanlah kriminal, Chen. Cintaku yang kriminal!"

/.../

Yukhei melepas pearching di telinga kanannya yang ia rasa mulai terlihat kuno. Kemeja Jungwoo yang kebesaran melingkupi tubuh semampainya. Jangan kira ia belum mandi hanya karena kemeja putih yang ukurannya tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya itu. Tentu saja ia sudah menyelesaikan aktifitas wajibnya itu. Dan sekarang tinggal mengganti pearchingnya lalu pergi pemotretan.

Greb!

Sebuah lengan yang amat Yukhei kenali melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Jungwoo. Memang siapa lagi yang berani memeluk singa macam Yukhei?

None!

"Lu..." Jungwoo memanggil rusa kecil-ah! Induk singa mungkin lebih tepat.

Tapi Yukhei tidak menoleh. Tidak akan! Bisa fatal jika-

Chu!

...ia menoleh.

Ck!

/flashback/

Yukhei berontak dalam pelukan Jungwoo. Ia sangat tidak nyaman! Kenapa jantungnya begitu menyebalkan? Oh God! Kenapa jantung ini begitu menyiksanya? Kenapa harus ada jantung orang lain dalam tubuhnya? Kenapa...jantungnya lemah sekali terhadap Jungwoo?

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku?!" keluh Yukhei sambil terus memberontak.

"Karena dengan begini aku bisa mendengar jantungmu berdetak, aku akan bisa memastikan kau masih hidup dan tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Sumpah! Yukhei tidak mencintai Jungwoo. Hanya saja jantungnya...berdetak tak karuan pabila pria berambut hitam itu menatapnya, menciumnya atau memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Jika kalian bertanya, sebenarnya Yukhei itu mencintai Jungwoo atau tidak, sih?

Jawabannya...

...tentu saja tidak.

/flashback off/

"Apa kau hari ini ada pemotretan?"

Yukhei yang kini tengah sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putih yang kali ini kemeja miliknya sendiri menjeda gerakannya beberapa detik. Mengabaikan Jungwoo yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergelut dengan tubuhnya. Oh God! Adakah makhluk yang lebih mesum dibandingkan Jungwoo sialan ini?

"Bisakah kau berhenti sementara aku menyelesaikan ini?" ucap Yukhei yang kembali sibuk dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jungwoo. Ia yakin Jungwoo pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Jadi, untuk apa lagi Yukhei menjawab pertanyaan bodoh macam itu.

Jungwoo tersenyum. Dan Yukhei melihatnya melalui cermin rias di depannya sekarang ini.

Degh.

Degh.

Degh.

Sungguh, Yukhei tidak menyukai keadaan dimana jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali seperti ini. Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Tanpa sadar Yukhei memegangi dadanya yang turun naik dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa jantungmu sakit?"

Dan Yukhei terdiam. Merasakan tangan besar Jungwoo melingkupi tangannya yang menempel di atas dada sebelah kirinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi, Yukhei tetaplah Yukhei yang berpendirian jika dirinya tidak mencintai Jungwoo. Maka dari itu pemuda manis itu membalas tatapan khawatir Jungwoo dengan dinginnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," ucapnya datar sembari menepis tangan Jungwoo dari dadanya.

"Lu..."

"diamlah jika kau tak ingin melihatku mati karena jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya."

"Maafkan aku..."

Yukhei berjalan menjauhi Jungwoo setelah merapikan kembali penampilannya. Tapi Jungwoo juga tetaplah Jungwoo. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kehendaknya! Bahkan untuk singa semacam Yukhei. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Yukhei ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat tanpa peduli pada Yukhei yang memukuli dadanya brutal. Mencoba berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu? Bagaimana jika aku melepasmu sekarang aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi? Bagaimana jika aku melepasmu sekarang aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu jika aku mungkin saja akan kehilanganmu?" ucap Jungwoo sambil mepererat pelukannya.

Apakah Yukhei munafik?

Kenapa sekarang ia terdiam membeku?

Kenapa sekarang ia seolah pasrah menerima pelukan hangat Jungwoo?

Tidak!

Yukhei bukan orang munafik. Salahkan saja jantungnya yang lemah pada Jungwoo. Tidak, ini bukan jantungnya. Ini jantung orang lain. Yukhei tidak lemah! Ia akan menolak jika saja bisa. Tapi...jantung ini menyiksanya. Tubuhnya bahkan tak kuasa menolak keinginan jantungnya yang merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Jungwoo.

Sekali lagi. Salahkan saja jantungnya!

/.../

Renjun tengah berjalan menuju kampusnya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan di seberang sana. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak melalui jalan ini tadi. Jadi ia tak perlu melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan mesra keluar dari lobi apartemen paling berfungsi di distrik Gang-Nam ini. Dua orang yang amat dikenalnya. Yang satu berstatus sebagai kakaknya dan satunya lagi...bolehkah ia mengatakan jika itu adalah kekasihnya?

Kekasihnya?

Ingin rasanya Renjun tertawa miris dalam hati jika mengingat seperti apa posisinya. Seorang _selingkuhan_ dari tunangan kakaknya sendiri.

Tapi, tetap saja bagi Renjun ini bukan salahnya.

Apa masalahnya menjadi seorang kekasih dari tunangan kakakmu sendiri saat kau tahu jika kakakmu bahkan tidak mencintai tunangannya itu?

Tidak masalah bukan?

Ya, memang tidak masalah jika saja Renjun tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia sakit. Hatinya sakit. Terlebih saat melihat Jungwoo yang tersenyum pada Yukhei tanpa peduli pada kesakitannya.

Laki-laki itu...

Renjun ingin ini berakhir. Berakhir sesuai keinginannya. Dimana ialah yang seharusnya jadi pemeran utama dalam drama roman picisan ini. Bukan kakaknya ataupun orang lain. Tapi dirinya. Dan Jungwoo adalah miliknya.

Miliknya!

/.../

"Kubilang kau tidak usah mengantarku!" ucap Yukhei.

Jungwoo menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan tunanganku pergi sendirian? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bukankah jantungmu sakit?"

Yukhei menghela nafas kesal.

"Terserah," ucapnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya dengan Jungwoo yang terus menggandeng tangannya. Percuma membantah kata-kata Jungwoo. Yukhei sadar akan hal itu.

/.../

"Ada apa denganmu, ge?"

"Hapanyah...?" ucap Renjun dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Chenle yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan memakan makananmu?"

Renjun memilih tak peduli. Ia terus melahap makanannya dengan terlampau semangat. Hanya sebuah bentuk pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. _Kesal atau sakit? Entahlah,_ yang pasti sekarang Renjun perlu pelampiasan.

"Apa ini karena laki-laki berengsek itu?"

Uhuuuk!

Chenle dengan cepat meraih segelas air putih untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Renjun yang sibuk memukuli dadanya sendiri.

"Minum, ge!"

Renjun menurut. Ia meminum air itu hingga setengah gelas.

"Jadi, benar karena dia, kan?" ucap Chenle setelah memastikan Renjun sudah mulai tenang.

"Ya! Ya!Ya! Semua ini karena dia! Kau puas?!" ucap Renjun dengan tatapan kesalnya. Tak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang kini melihat ke arah mereka. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chenle yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya, ge? Padahal dia selalu menyakitimu."

/.../

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu," ucap seseorang yang kini duduk di samping Yukhei. Yukhei yang wajahnya kini sedang di rias tak menoleh, hanya menyahut sekadarnya. Lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin rias.

"Meski lama kulihat tak ada yang berubah darimu. Tetap sempurna...dari segala sisi,"

Yukhei tersenyum. Senyum tipis khas milik seorang Wong Yukhei.

"Sudah cukup," ucapnya pada perempuan yang merias wajahnya saat dirasa riasan wajahnya sudah sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada laki-laki disampingnya. Masih dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin berkata jika kau kembali terpesona padaku?"

Itulah seorang Wong Yukhei. Ia terlahir dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tak heran jika ia sekarang dikenal sebagai model top dengan kepercayaan dirinya itu. Dan ah, tentu saja itu semua juga tak lepas dari peranan tampilan wajahnya yang terlalu sempurna.

Laki-laki tampan yang duduk di samping Yukhei lantas tersenyum. Manis. Membuat laki-laki itu terlihat semakin tampan. Tapi, bagi Yukhei senyum itu terlihat biasa saja, cenderung hambar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terpesona pada malaikat nyata sepertimu,"

"Hentikan, Jung Jaehyun! Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku selalu lupa akan hal itu? Lagipula bukankah itu tidak penting. Selama kau belum mengikat janji dengan tunanganmu itu bukankah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?"

Yukhei tersenyum sinis.

"Kesempatan katamu? Lupakan saja!"

Yukhei berdiri lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya mendekati cermin rias. Sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Tanpa ia duga Jaehyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Reaksi Yukhei?

Ia sudah bersiap dengan hairdryer di tangannya. Jika saja Jaehyun tidak melepaskannya dalam waktu lima detik sudah dapat dipastikan benda mati yang terbuat dari alumunium itu akan menghantam kepala Jaehyun.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Yukhei.

Dan Jaehyun seperti orang idiot justru tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya sedikit pemanasan untuk adegan yang akan kita lakukan nanti,"

Yukhei mendengus kesal. Adegan sialan itu benar-benar...

Ia tidak bisa marah pada Jaehyun lebih dari meluapkan rasa kesalnya karena memang benar akan ada adegan pelukan dari belakang persis seperti yang dilakukan Jaehyun tadi dalam pemotretan mereka.

"Terserah,"

Yukhei melangkah lebih dulu tapi Jaehyun menahan lengannya.

"Oh, apa lagi Jung Jaehyun? Kau mulai mengesalkan kau tahu tidak?"

"Setelah ini bisakah kita makan siang bersama?"

Yukhei mengangkat alis kanannya tinggi. Merasa heran tentu saja.

"Bisakah kau berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menerima ajakanmu itu?"

Jaehyun sedikit mengerling.

"Anggap saja ini ajakan teman lama. Bukankah kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Kita hanya akan makan siang. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Yukhei memicingkan matanya. Berpikir sejenak.

/.../

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Ia benar-benar mengajak Yukhei ke sebuah restoran mewah setelah mereka selesai pemotretan untuk makan bersama. Yah, walau ini sudah tidak bisa disebut dengan makan siang karena sekarang sudah cukup sore untuk bisa dibilang siang. Dan itu semua karena waktu pemotretan berjalan lambat entah kenapa.

Ketika itu Yukhei tengah berjalan di samping Jaehyun. Kelereng gelapnya tak sengaja melihat Jungwoo yang entah kebetulan atau memang takdir berada di restoran yang sama dengannya. Dan saat melihat jika Jungwoo tak datang sendiri Yukhei hanya melemparkan senyum andalannya.

Mungkin ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat hingga ia tak terkejut sedikitpun, apalagi sakit. Meski di depannya sekarang ini Jungwoo tengah terlihat cukup mesra dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Yukhei cemburu?

Tidak! Tentu saja Yukhei tidak cemburu. Hanya saja, jantungnya mulai berdetak aneh dan Yukhei merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain," ucap Yukhei.

Jaehyun yang masih belum sadar akan situasi ini merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah memesan tempat bagus untuk kita"

"Batalkan saja bisa, kan? Tempat ini terlihat membosankan." Ucap Yukhei santai.

Awalnya Jaehyun tak mencurigai apapun dan menyetujui permintaan Yukhei andai saja ia tidak sengaja melihat Jungwoo yang ia kenali sebagai tunangan Yukhei tengah bermesraan dengan seseorang di dalam restoran itu.

Bolehkah Jaehyun berteriak kegirangan? Ini kesempatan bagus baginya. Apalagi? Tentu saja kesempatan mendapatkan hati Yukhei.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa," Jaehyun dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Tentu saja dengan niat agar Jungwoo bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan spesial untukmu," ucap Jaehyun agak keras sembari sesekali melirik Jungwoo.

Dan sesuai kehendaknya, Jungwoo menoleh ke arah mereka.

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi Jaehyun menarik pinggang Yukhei. Mengabaikan pekikan kecil sang pemuda manis. Lelaki tampan itu tanpa persetujuan mencium bibir Yukhei. Yang mana tentu saja membuat Yukhei terkejut.

Terkejut?

Reaksi yang wajar bukan jika kau dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu?

Hanya saja Yukhei memiliki kepekaan yang terlalu tinggi hingga membuatnya mengerti kenapa Jaehyun menciumnya seperti sekarang ini. Dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk Yukhei membuang rasa terkejutnya. Ia kini mulai ikut dalam permainan yang diciptakan Jaehyun dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jaehyun. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miring di sela-sela ciumannya. Memejamkan mata sembari membayangkan kemenangan. Kemenangan untuk apa? Huh, entahlah. Intinya Yukhei menikmati semua in-

Sret.

Bugh.

"Berani sekali kau mencium tunangan orang lain?!"

Bugh.

Bugh.

Jaehyun harus merelakan wajah tampannya ternoda dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi Jungwoo yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan adegan yang paling disukainya tadi.

Sedang Yukhei, ia hanya berdiam diri dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Menatap dua laki-laki yang kini saling baku hantam. Seolah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik. Tak sedikitpun ia berniat memisahkan dua laki-laki itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu tidak akan berhenti jika saja petugas keamanan tidak datang dan menengahi.

"Sialan! Siapa kau, hah?! Berani sekali kau mencium milik orang lain?!" ucap Jungwoo murka.

Jaehyun yang sudah babak belur tetap tersenyum.

"Milikmu?" lalu tertawa kencang. "Kurasa dia juga menikmati apa yang terjadi tadi. Bukankah begitu, Wong Yukhei?"

Jungwoo menatap Yukhei yang terlihat santai dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Kau lumayan juga," ucap Yukhei membuat Jungwoo makin naik pitam.

Laki-laki tampan itu melepaskan diri dari pegangan petugas keamanan yang menahannya dengan kasar lalu berjalan ke arah Yukhei. Yukhei masih dengan gaya santainya. Tak peduli pada wajah merah padam penuh amarah Jungwoo.

"Apa?" ucap Yukhei tanpa tersirat nada ketakutan disana. Justru terdengar menantang.

"Wong Yukhei!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sadar jika kau itu milikku?"

Yukhei tertawa sekilas.

"Karena ini?" sahutnya dengan mengangkat jemari kirinya dimana tersemat cincin perak putih di jari manisnya.

"Dengan atau tanpa ini, kau...tetaplah...milik...seorang...Kim Jungwoo!"

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karena ini, bukan?" ucap Yukhei lagi dengan menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya. "Dengar Kim Jungwoo, aku bukan orang yang akan peduli kau memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun bahkan jika itu termasuk dengan adikku sendiri. Tapi, jantung ini membuatku tidak nyaman setiap aku melihatmu dengan orang lain. Dan aku sangat membenci keadaan itu! Karena itu, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku dengan para selingkuhanmu!"

Jungwoo terdiam. Yang ia lakukan kemudian hanyalah memeluk Yukhei erat.

"Maafkan aku..."

TBC

Maafkan keterlambatan Caca dalam mengupdate ff ini TT...rencana nya sih mau di update kalo reviewnya udah 10. Tapi apalah dayaku yg besok mau UN Dan mengalami kementokkan. Doakan UNku sukses yaaa. Untuk semua reviewersku, untuk Ummaku FieAnn yang telah menyelesaikan bagian akhir chapter ini. Caca mengucapkan banyak terimakasih

Untuk Renjun... Soal dia AMA Jeno atau siapa itu adalah Rahasia...

Kalau ADA timbunan kesalahan. Maafkan aku yaaa... Doakan aku diterima di SMA yang aku harapkan...

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Did You?**

 **Chapter 2**

Wong Yukhei, 23 tahun.

Setiap detik dalam hidupnya yang sempurna, pekerjaannya yang sebagai model, tunangan yang kaya dan tampan juga latar belakang keluarga yang baik, ia berpikir; Seharusnya ia mati saja waktu itu!

/.../

"Maafkan aku..."

Yukhei membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh.

Membiarkan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya ragu. Oh ayolah! Yukhei adalah manusia paling acuh yang pernah ada! Apa bagusnya memerdulikan tatapan orang lain?

"Lepaskan," bisik Yukhei.

Pun Jungwoo tak sepenuhnya menurut. Hanya pelukannya saja yang melemah.

"Aku pulang dengan Jaehyun,"

"Tidak!" Jungwoo berucap setelah merenggangkan pelukannya.

Yukhei menepis tangan Jungwoo dari pundaknya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" ucap Yukhei dingin. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu sekarang, apa kau paham?!"

Jungwoo terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata. Niat hati ingin membantah, tapi memaksa Yukhei dengan keadaan jantungnya yang abstrak, adalah membunuh Yukhei perlahan.

Jadi ia biarkah saja Yukhei menang.

Sungguh, hati Jungwoo serasa terbakar kala melihat Yukhei yang dengan santainya menggandeng lengan Jaehyun. Ditambah ekspresi mengejek Jaehyun yang ditujukan padanya. Argghh! Berani sekali Jung itu menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya! Akan Jungwoo pastikan laki-laki kurang ajar itu membayar mahal untuk penghinaan ini.

Dia hanya belum tahu, siapa Kim Jungwoo yang sebenarnya.

/.../

"Aku akan pulang sendiri,"

Begitulah kalimat yang didengar Jaehyun dari mulut Yukhei ketika mereka telah berada di luar restoran. Sesaat keningnya dibuat berkerut heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita akan pulang...,"

Yukhei berhenti berjalan. Pun, Jaehyun mengikuti.

"Kurasa pendengaranmu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Jaehyun mengerjap bingung.

"T-tapi...tadi?"

"Memang tadinya kubilang begitu, tapi sekarang tidak, apa kau mengerti?" ucap Yukhei tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi..., Yukhei..."

Dan sebuah taksi berhenti sesuai aba-aba Yukhei.

"Wong Yukhei!"

Yukhei tak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Ia memilih masuk ke dalam taksi yang ia pilih untuk membawanya pulang.

/.../

Malam sudah larut saat Jungwoo kembali ke apartemennya dan mendapati tunangannya yang tertidur tanpa selimut dengan AC yang disetel pada suhu rendah.

Jungwoo menatap punggung Yukhei yang sekali lagi terbalut selembar kemeja putih miliknya dengan sekelebat perasaan bersalah.

Kemeja itu...,

/flashback/

Dulu. Dulu sekali di bulan-bulan pertama Yukhei menempati kamar ini...,

Ia menangis setelah matanya terbuka dari tidur lelapnya. Ia menangis, dadanya sesak. Ia tidak mengerti apa alasan dari derai air mata itu. Yang ia tahu hanya keanehan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan perasaan itu menghimpit dadanya. Rasanya sesak dan..., sakit?

Lama Yukhei terdiam di atas tempat tidur dengan air mata yang terus berlinang. Tangannya tanpa lelah memukuli dadanya yang sesak. Berharap pada hasil yang hanyalah tinggal harapan pula.

Apa yang salah disini?

Kenapa begitu kosong? Begitu sakit?

Apa yang hilang dari Yukhei?

Jungwoo...,

Otaknya bersuara...,

Jungwoo...,

Jungwoo?

Yukhei memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menyimpan ketakutannya. Ia benar-benar tak akan melirik kesisian kasur. Tidak akan!

Tapi..., Yukhei menginginkannya. Ia ingin menemui faktanya. Ia ingin..., melihatnya...

Lalu kosong...,

Seharusnya tempat itu tidak kosong. Seharusnya Jungwoo ada disana. Seharusnya ia bisa melihat Jungwoo pagi ini. Seharusnya..., seharusnya...,

Tunggu!

Apa sekarang Yukhei merindukan Jungwoo?

Tidak!

Bukan seperti itu.

Demi apapun Yukhei berani bersumpah. Ia tidak merindukan laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu sedikitpun.

Hanya, dadanya...ah, bukan, jantungnya berdetak aneh. Ia seolah dibawa kedalam kesedihan yang janggal. Rasa sesak itu mencengkeram jantungnya hingga ia sulit menggapai napas. Sakit.

Air mata itu seyogianya berhenti mengalir. Tetapi justru semakin deras. Menganak sungai dipipi putihnya.

Hiks.

Hiks.

Ia ingin Jungwoo.

Ia ingin melihat Jungwoo.

Dan Yukhei membencinya. Membenci segala keinginan ini.

Yukhei menyibak selimutnya dan menghampiri lemari di sisian kamar. Mengobrak-abrik isinya..., mencari sesuatu.

Sekian menit...,

lalu menit yang lain...,

lalu tangisnya menderas..., hingga...,

Yukhei menemukannya!

Sebuah kemeja putih polos kesukaan Jungwoo. Yukhei memeluknya, sungguh memeluknya erat. Menangis tidak mengerti sebelum melepas piyamanya terburu-buru kemudian mengenakan kemeja yang ukurannya tidak sesuai untuknya itu.

Kemeja Jungwoo...,

Aroma Jungwoo...,

Hangatnya Jungwoo...,

Kutukan apa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman ... dalam balutan Jungwoo?

Yukhei merosot membelakangi cermin lemari. Memeluk kakinya yang telanjang. Menangis dalam tangisan yang panjang.

Lalu lelap menjemputnya.

Saat matahari sudah agak meninggi, Yukhei terbangun. Mendapati tubuhnya meringkuk dilantai dengan mata sembab. Yukhei melirik ponselnya di meja nakas sebelah kasur sesaat.

Lalu tanpa berpikir kembali ia meraihnya dan...

Bisakah ia mati saja?

Ia sungguh me- _video call_ Jungwoo sekarang!

Tut...

Tuutt...

Tuuuttt...

Apa Jungwoo tidak akan mengangkat telponnya?

Tiba-tiba Yukhei merasa sakit, lagi.

Jangan! Sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang!

"Lu..."

Air matanya jatuh.

"Sialan...," gumam Yukhei

"Lu? Kau menangis?"

"Sialan kau, Kim Jungwoo! PULANGLAH SEKARANG ATAU AKU MATI KARENA JANTUNG INI...,"

Yukhei tercekat.

Suaranya seperti menghilang.

"Jantungmu kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"suara itu penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jantung ini menginginkanmu"lirih Yukhei tanpa melirik ponselnya.

"Kau merindukanku, ya?"goda Jungwoo sambil terkekeh. Wajah itu..., sungguh..., apa yang tepat untuk mendeksripsikannya?

"Tidak!"sahut Yukhei marah.

"Jangan menangis karena merindukanku, ne?"senyum Jungwoo disana, membuat jantung Yukhei berteriak, melonjak hingga ia tak mampu bersuara.

"..."

"Karena aku juga merindukanmu"

Brakk!

Yukhei membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang retak karena menabrak dinding dan wajah Jungwoo yang masih bersemi dilayar.

"Aku akan ada disampingmu dan memelukmu malam ini, jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

/.../

Mungkin seharusnya...

...waktu kecelakaan itu...

...Yukhei mati saja...

...hingga tak perlu terjebak disituasi yang tidak ia inginkan seperti ini.

Dan...

...ia tidak akan perlu menerima jantung orang lain dalam tubuhnya...

Dan Yukhei pastilah sudah tenang sekarang.

Tanpa jantung ini. Tanpa detakkan ini.

/flashback off/

"Maaf.."bisik Jungwoo

Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Jungwoo menaiki tempat tidur. Mengambil tempat di samping Yukhei.

"Jungwoo..."

"Ini aku..."

Yukhei tak membuka matanya saat itu. Hanya mulutnya yang bergumam pelan di alam bawah sadarnya.

Yang dilakukan Jungwoo kemudian adalah membawa tubuh Yukhei ke dalam pelukannya.

Chu

"Jika bisa pun, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu".

/.../

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. Chenle kembali menemuinya. Apa pemuda Zhong itu tidak tahu jika Renjun sangat kesal padanya?

"Ge..."

"Mau menghakimiku lagi?"

"Tidak, Ge,"

"Ya! Ya! Aku memang tidak rasional, bodoh atau sebut saja gila karena berkencan dengan CALON KAKAK IPARKU!"

"Ge! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU CHEN! TIDAK PERNAH TAHU APA ITU JATUH CINTA! LALU BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BEGITU MUDAH MENGHAKIMIKU?!" bentak Renjun penuh amarah sebelum ia meninggalkan Chenle sendirian. Lagi.

Desis angin berembus dan langit memendung membawa gelap. Pun dingin tiba-tiba menyergap.

"Aku pernah, Ge. Aku pernah," lirih Chenle entah pada apa.

/.../

Renjun menatap ponselnya frustasi. Ia butuh Chenle sekarang. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Kenapa saat keadaannya tidak baik, ia malah membutuhkan Chenle?

Oh skripsi sialan! Otak Chenle sialan!

Kenapa anak itu terlampau jenius? Ah! Atau mungkin Renjun saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga membikin skripsi sendiri pun tak mampu?

Hahh...,

"Halo?"

"Ada apa, Ge?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

/.../

Jungwoo yang tengah libur memilih menemani Yukhei ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Memenuhi pemeriksaan rutin demi stabilitas jantung dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Jantung yang selalu berdetak untuknya. Benar-benar hanya untuknya.

Kim Jungwoo, 24 tahun. Kenapa ia begitu mencintai jantung itu? Siapakah yang sesungguhnya ia cintai? Jantung itu? ataukah Yukhei?

Jawabannya...,

Keduanya...,

Dalam dua definisi yang berbeda.

Cinta Jungwoo pada jantung itu seperti cinta dengan seluruh hidupnya. Cintanya berdetak bersama jantung itu. Jantung kekasihnya.

Sedang cinta Jungwoo pada Yukhei berarti, memilikinya penuh! Memilikinya hingga utuh tanpa satu apapun yang tersisa.

Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Jungwoo akan memastikan Yukhei akan tetap bersamanya. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit karena kehilangan.

"Ayolah, ini tidak besar. Hanya sebuah pil kecil," bujuk Jungwoo pada tunangannya itu. Setelah mereka kembali ke apartemen Jungwoo harus berusaha mati-matian membujuk Yukhei agar mau meminum obatnya.

"Tidak!" Tapi, sekeras apapun Jungwoo mencoba Yukhei tetap menolak.

"Kata dokter, kesehatanmu menurun. Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak. Kim. Jungwoo! Kubilang. Tidak!"

"Kau bisa semakin sakit,"

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa cepat mati dan lepas dari semua rasa sakit ini!"

"Mati! Mati! Tahu apa kau soal mati?! Memangnya dengan mati dan meninggalkanku semuanya akan baik-baik saja?!"

Yukhei terdiam. Dengan mata mengerjap dan tubuh bergetar ia menatap Jungwoo tak percaya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat membuat napasnya tak beraturan.

Apa ini? Apakah benar Jungwoo membentaknya? Dan kenapa pula jantungnya berdetak begitu keras?

"Lu..."

Dan sebiji air mata jatuh.

Tidak! Yukhei tidak menangis! Ia masih menatap Jungwoo dengan segala keangkuhannya. Ia masih bertahan disana.

"Sungguh, aku..., tidak bermaksud membentakmu,"

Bulir-bulir air mata kian deras meluncur. Mengaliri pipinya. Tapi tak sedikitpun Yukhei bergeming. Ribuan kebencian tengah ia salurkan dalam setiap jengkal pandangnya. Dan Yukhei meluncurkan air matanya lagi.

Jungwoo menggapai tubuh Yukhei dan memeluknya erat. Kali ini Jungwoo yang menangis. Ia menangis dalam senyap yang lengkap. Dalam isak yang tenggelam bersama detak.

Apa Jungwoo harus menyerah? Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Yukhei, tidak, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Yukhei. Tapi, menahan Yukhei tetap di sisinya mungkin akan semakin menghancurkannya. Dan, sejujurnya, Jungwoo tidak bisa melihat Yukhei terluka.

"Maafkan aku..., maafkan aku...," bisik Jungwoo pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Ting tong.

Jungwoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh saat mendengar suara dering bel pintu apartemennya. Mengecup pelan bibir Yukhei yang memerah karena digigit empunya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu tetap bertahan di sisiku dan kita akan bahagia,"

Dan Jungwoo melangkah pergi mendekati pintu.

/.../

"Aku akan berusaha menjaga Denis sebisaku, hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa, Jungwoo-ya?"

"Aku bisa ambil cuti kapanpun aku mau. Urus saja perceraianmu dengan tenang. Lagipula hanya tiga hari, bukan?"

"Tapi ini bisa mengganggumu dan Yukhei,"

"Kami akan senang bersama Denis. Benar kan, Lu?"

Yukhei memicing ketika Jungwoo menatapnya disertai sebuah senyuman. Oh ayolah, ini tidak baik!

"Ta-"

"Dia setuju,"

Kim Jungwoo sialan! Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri?!

/.../

Jungwoo. Yukhei. Denis. Satu ruangan. Kiamat.

Bisa dibilang inilah yang disebut realita yang fiktif. Dimana Yukhei dan Denis selalu kucing-kucingan, Jungwoo yang merasa mengurus dua bayi dan mereka belum makan sedari pagi.

Dan ketika Jungwoo mulai frustasi...

"Aarghhh...panggil saja Renjun untuk mengurusinya!"

Yukhei menyadarkan Jungwoo mengenai sesuatu...,

"Kita belanja,"putus Jungwoo pada dua makhluk hidup yang sedang **bermain** dengan sukacita.

"Ta-"

"Seperti katamu, Lu. Bersama Renjun"

Dan Yukhei hanya mampu tersenyum setelahnya.

/.../

 _17:58 KST_

 _Lotte World Apartement, Lotte World Tower, Jamsil, Seoul._

Renjun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya ketika bel apartemennya ditekan sedemikian sopan.

Renjun terdiam sebentar. Melirik pintu kamar mandi di ujung dekat tangga.

"Chen! Bisa kau cepat keluar dan buka pintunya?!"

"Ani, ge! Tanggung!" terdengar sahutan Chenle dari dalam kamar mandi.

Renjun berdecak sekali lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan kesal ke arah pintu.

Ceklek.

Glek.

Renjun terpaku. Menatap tak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"J-Jungwoo hyung..." oh, Renjun bukan tengah merasa gugup karena takut lantas suaranya terbata. Ia hanya merasa heran pada Jungwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jungwoo yang biasanya akan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang?

"A-ada apa, hyung? Tidak biasanya Hyung datang dengan cara seperti ini,"

Jungwoo hanya mampu tersenyum sambil melirik Denis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Renjun yang matanya ikut melirik ke arah Denis.

"Denis. Namanya Denis,"

"Tapi, apa yang membawa Hyung datang kemari?"

"Maukah kau pergi bersama kami?"

Renjun melirik kamar mandinya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak sedang menolakku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Renjun langsung tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekali lagi Jungwoo tersenyum.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi...,

/.../

Jika saja Renjun tahu akan berakhir dengan luka, maka ia tidak akan bersuka hati mengikuti Jungwoo seperti sekarang. Terduduk di jok belakang bersama kehampaan.

Ia bersama rasa sakit yang menggetarkan sekarang.

Hahh...,

Andai saja Yukhei tidak pernah ada-ah! Tidak! Andai Yukhei mati saja waktu itu!

Andai Jungwoo mau meninggalkan Yukhei...,

Andai Jungwoo mau memerjuangkannya lebih...,

Seandainya Renjun tidak jatuh cinta...,

"Renjun-ah, kau menangis" ujar Yukhei datar, sesungguhnya ia khawatir. Dan wajahnya tak mampu berbohong.

Dasar tsundere!

Dan Renjun terdiam. Skeptis.

Dan Jungwoo meliriknya melalui spion.

Dan Denis menatapnya tak suka.

Dan Renjun tersenyum. Manis.

Dan Yukhei curi-curi lirik.

" Aku hanya sedang terpikir sesuatu, Ge"

 _'Terpikir cara untuk menebus luka ini'_

 _/.../_

Renjun berjalan sambil mendorong troli belanja sementara Jungwoo berada disisinya bersama Denis. Lalu kemanakah, Yukhei?

Sekalipun Renjun berharap Yukhei melebur saja dengan bumi, harapan tak pernah terkabul.

Yukhei berada dibelakangnya. Berjalan pelan sambil memainkan ponsel seenaknya.

Lama waktu mereka tempuh dalam keheningan, sesekali memang Denis merengek minta turun. Tapi selebihnya, hening memenuhi lingkup semesta mereka, hingga...,

"Jiùmā?"

"Hm?" Jungwoo menyahut Denis yang tiba-tiba menunjuk kearah belakang.

Disana. Yukhei sedang terduduk. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya.

"Lu...,"

Jungwoo mendekat, berjongkok tepat disampingnya.

Denis turun dari gendongannya, memeluk Yukhei erat.

"Jiùmā, jangan sakit"

Dan...,

Sesungguhnya...,

Renjunlah yang sakit disini.

/.../

Renjun berjalan beriringan bersama Yukhei sementara Jungwoo mendorong troli belanja dengan Denis yang duduk di kursi bayi troli. Renjun menatapa 'masa depannya' dengan senyum malu-malu, mengintip diantara celan bahu tegap Jungwoo, ingin melihatnya. Sungguh, Renjun rindu wajah itu.

Yukhei masih memainkan ponselnya, acuh, padahal ia sakit.

Pun masih bersikeras ikut.

Cih! Harusnya dia pergi ke kuburan saja!

Dan kemudian dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Renjun.

Sebuah panggilan dari Chenle.

Oh God! Renjun baru ingat jika ia sudah meninggalkan pemuda imut itu di apartemennya sendirian tanpa pemberitahuan pula.

"Yeobose-"

"Yak! Pergi kemana kau, hah?! Kenapa aku ditinggalkan sendirian?!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seberang bahkan belum sempat Renjun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku...aku sedang di Lotte," ucap Renjun tenang seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Ia tak tahu saja jika Chenle tengah mengamuk dengan wajah memerah karena kesalnya.

"Mwo?! Lotte _Departement Store_?"

"Uhm, ya..."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Itu..."

"Beri aku 5 menit!"

Tut.

Sambungan terputus begitu saja.

"Kau ingin tetap disini atau pergi?"

Renjun yang masih mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi layar ponselnya lantas tersadar karena sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya.

Renjun berpikir lama, tapi serelah melirik Jungwoo, hatinya tergetar.

 _Aku inginnya pergi ... tapi,..._

"Aku akan tetap disini,"

Yukhei yang kini mengambil tempat disamping Renjun menatap Jungwoo yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka, masih bersama Denis.

 _'Begitu, ya?'_

/.../

Yukhei menatap horor Denis yang menarik-narik celananya setelah memaksa turun dari troli.

"Main"kata bocah 3 tahunan itu sambil menunjuk area _game center_.

Baru saja Yukhei hendak berkata, sebuah teriakkan telah mendahuluinya.

"Yak! Huang Renjun!"

Dan rupa-rupanya itu adalah Tuan Muda Zhong Chenle yang terhormat.

"Chen?!" Renjun menatap horor pada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak dan kini berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Ge! Tega sekali kau padaku."

"Bukan begitu, Chen,"

"Meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa pemberitahuan apa itu namanya kalau bukan tega?"

"Aku...itu..."

Chenle menangkup pipi Renjun dan mengunci pandangnya.

"Kau bilang kau membutuhkanku, lalu kenapa meninggalkanku seperti ini?"suara Chenle melembut, melumerkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Renjun terdiam tanpa sepatah kata.

Apakah Renjun melakukan kesalahan, lagi?

/.../

Setalah adegan _lovely-dovey_ Renjun bersama Chenle, semuanya terasa _awkward_ dan janggal. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terlewati, tiba-tiba saja Yukhei sudah duduk dikursi istirahat dan Denis pergi bermain bersama Renjun-juga Chenle. Yukhei menghela napasnya lelah, jantungnya sudah berdenyut tak karuan karena terus berjalan.

"Jangan ragu untuk bersandar padaku, jika kau lelah..., Lu"

Yukhei menahan getaran dalam dadanya, seluruh ungkapan Jungwoo selalu menjadi mantra yang membunuh Yukhei setiap saat,

Tapi, Yukhei mengingat betapa indah kerlip cinta dimata adiknya saat menatap tunangannya. Begitu pilu senyum yang membiru dibibirnya. Renjun tidak mengerti apapun, dan dia tidak perlu mengerti.

Yukhei sungguh tak ingin Renjun menderita luka. Sungguh! Percayalah!

/.../

Yukhei duduk sambil memeluk toples camilannya didepan televisi. Sesekali melirik Denis yang sibuk dengan mainan dan biskuitnya. Semuanya bersikap sewajarnya. Seolah Denis tidak ada. Seolah Yukhei sendiri seperti biasanya. Seolah berita di televisi begitu menarik saja.

Hmmm...,

Kemana Jungwoo?

"Ada urusan katanya" sahut Yukhei saat Denis menanyakan keberadaan paman tercintanya.

/.../

Jungwoo membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk begitu posesif, membiarkan bibirnya dijamah begitu ambisius, membiarkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya bersentuhan, juga membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuhi setiap inchi tubuh patnernya.

Lalu ketika lelah menyergap diantara mereka. Salah satunya ambruk dalam keheningan.

Jungwoo melirik tubuh Renjun yang diselimuti kain tebal seperti kepompong. Meneliti jejak-jejak kemerahan di selangkanya. Menatapi wajah sayu menggemaskan yang dimiliki si rambut merah.

Sekelumit perasaan bersalah kembali menyergap.

Jungwoo pun mendekati wajah itu. Mengecupnya perlahan.

" Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu sekarang"

/.../

Jungwoo memasuki apartemennya pukul 02:00 KST. Mendapati dirinya begitu terlambat dalam absesnsi keberadaannya dirumah.

Jungwoo memasuki kamarnya.

Degh.

Apa yang sebernarnya Jungwoo lakukan?

/.../

Jungwoo mendekati kasur, menatap sendu pada dua makhluk terkasih yang kini tertidur saling memeluk. Yukhei dengan kemeja Jungwoo dan Denis dengan piyama kecil bergambar Doraemon.

Seberkas ketakutan menyelimuti Jungwoo. Berapakah yang telah ia sakiti?

Berapa?

Berapa yang telah hancur karenanya?

Jungwoo menaiki kasur berbalut kain warna abu itu. Menarik Yukhei dan Denis diantara mereka kedalam pelukkannya.

"Sesaat saja, aku ingin memiliki kalian seutuhnya"

Dan suara itu terbang bersama angin paling dingin di musim ini...,

TBC

percayalah ff ini udah diedit, udah ada cuap cuapnya panjang banget tapi gak ke save -_-

langsung aja, caca mau nge remake ff ini gegara peminatnya dikit-_-

tolong saranin pair ya :v

pokoknya tengseu very much buat yng review :v


End file.
